1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to institutional footwear or shoes. More particularly, the present invention relates to tamper resistant shoes that discourage concealment of contraband and/or weapons, thus potentially saving lives.
2. Related Art
Many institutions, such as prisons, correctional facilities, asylums, and the like, are charged with incarcerating or otherwise detaining people. In addition, such a charge often requires that the institutions restrict such people from various contraband, including for 15 example, weapons and drugs. It will be appreciated that such people often expend great effort and go to great lengths to obtain and conceal such contraband. Such efforts can include tampering with or modifying personal effects to conceal the contraband. Tampering with or modifying the personal effects can damage the personal effects, requiring the institution to replace the personal effects at great expense to the institution.
Certain laws and/or court rulings also require that incarcerated people be provided with certain basic, personal effects, such as clothing and toiletries. It will be appreciated that these personal effects often can become the subject of tampering or modification, as described above, to conceal contraband. It also will be appreciated that such incarcerated people often have little or no motivation to maintain their personal effects. Thus, these personal effects are often subject to extraordinary wear from lack of care, abuse, and tampering. Because institutions are required to provide these personal effects, they are required to replace the worn, abused and/or modified personal effects, often at great expense to the institution.
In addition, it will be appreciated that some contraband, such as concealed weapons, can be used on corrections officers or other incarcerated persons.